foamyfandomcom-20200215-history
Channels
Episode Number Description Cast (in order of appearance): Transcript {The Warning screen appears.} (Foamy and the Hatta are watching TV. Foamy flips through the channels on the remote) Foamy: 203, 204!!!! Dude, what the fuck is this shit? I have, like, 400 channels here and there's nothing on! Look at this! Reality bullshit. Homeshopping shit! And movie from the 1930s! And about 15 music video channels that show everything but music videos. Hatta: That shit ain't cool, yo! Foamy: Seriously, what the fuck am I paying for? Hatta: Gimme the changer, I'll find us somethin'! (Foamy gives Hatta the remote, Hatta flips through channels) Foamy: Oh, great! And dude, what is with this retro-80s bullshit? Like I need to see some fucking lame-ass cartoon from, like, 1985. Reruns like Thundercats and the Smurfs are not worth paying for! I have to know why I have to pay extra money to get these extra channels that play reruns of shows I could've watched 20 years ago. It's fucking bullshit! Hatta: You don't like them Smurfs? Foamy: Fuck those little blue bastards! They look like a town of deformed fetuses that were suffocated and tossed into a mushroom patch! Hatta: That's some fucked up shit right there! Foamy: The only cool character was that Gargamel guy, and he wanted to crush those little fuckers with his boot. Hatta: Hey, what's this show. Foamy: Ah, for the love of Christ, it's Fraggle Rock! Hatta: Oh, one of them game shows eh, ah crazy. Foamy: I said Fraggle....Fraggle! Hatta: And what up with them gay shows with some fruit-guy breakin' into your house and puttin' you in new clothes. What up with that shit? I don't want no gay man tellin' me how to change my crib or start fuckin' up with my clothes. Fuck that shit! I'll fuckin' beat 'em out the door or maybe wit' it! Foamy: It's like all these gay men have nothing left in their homes to fruitify, so they have to spread their gay cheer all over the world by infiltrating straight folks' wardrobes. Like I need to be taking advice on how to dress from some fruity bastard with a homosexual agenda. Screw that! If they knew anything about style, they would be able to dress themselves well enough to pick up chicks. Hatta: Dammit, that's what I'm sayin'. I hate when them gay folks tryin' to make you like what they do. They free to do what they want, but I don't kind of like it! Foamy: Yea, really! They get all up in your face about accepting them and all their flamboyant nature, but when it comes to Eminem, they try to stifle his speech because he expresses a certain viewpoint. Hatta: Heh, that's ironic! Foamy: What? Gay folks lobbying for equal rights while trying to stifle someone's freedom of speech? Hatta: Nah, the white rapper, that's ironic, crazy cracker sold more albums than, like, any black rapper. What up with that? Foamy: These are crazy times, Mr. Hatta. Crazy. Crazy like Buddah. (laughs) Hatta: That was just a silly statement, silly, uhh, silly, sir. Foamy: Go watch some booty videos. Leave me alone! Hatta: Yes sir. {The Ending screen appears.} Fun Facts Explanations Trivia Remarks Goofs Glitches Inside References Real World References Fast Forward External Links *Watch " " Category:Foamy Filmography Category:The Hatta' Filmography